


To The One I Love, So Far Away

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter from Mizuki/Moon to Lillie, with a happy surprise at the end.





	To The One I Love, So Far Away

Lillie,

I miss you so much.

When you left, I did my best to be strong. I wanted to see you off with a smile. It's still hard not having you beside me.

We've both gotten older. The last time I visited, we kissed so much to make up for lost time. To make up for never kissing before. There are so many more things I want to do with you now. No, not in a perverted way. Well, maybe a little.

I'm glad your mother is almost better. Bill really was a great help, huh? I hear you've made a lot of progress in Kanto too. They even scouted you to become one of the Elite Four? I'm surprised you turned them down, but glad. When we see each other next, I'd like a break from worrying about trainer battles or adventures. We've both had so many. I just want to hold your hand and tell you how much I love you. Well, not just that.

I know your brother is visiting you soon. I sent something special with him. A surprise. I hope you like it.

I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. I hope when we do, we'll never have to be apart again.

All my love,

Mizuki

 

* * *

 

 

Lillie wanted to run up and hug her brother when she found him in the baggage claim area, but she knew better. Even as an adult, he still wasn't particularly huggy.

"It's been so long!" she exclaimed, happy to see her brother after a couple years of only phone calls.

"I missed you, too," he said, before holding out his hand, a small brown box in it. "Your surprise from Mizuki. Well, half of it."

"Half?" Lillie asked as she took the box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a large diamond set in it. Around the diamond, also made of gold, was the design of a large serpent. Rayquaza. It was gorgeous.

Lillie looked back up at her brother, confused. "I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a voice behind her cut her off. It was a voice she knew very well and that she'd missed so much of late.

"Hey, Lillie!"

Lillie turned to see Mizuki standing there, with tears in her eyes and her arms ready to embrace her.

Lillie didn't hesitate a moment. She leaped into her lover's arms and clung to her so tightly, as tho she were afraid Mizuki would vanish if she let go.

Mizuki leaned in close and whispered in the blond's ear. "Lillie, will you marry me?"


End file.
